CrAzY pArAdIse stories not typed that way
by ieluver4eva
Summary: Inuyasha and gang go on a nice and crazy paradise cruise and there's some romance. plz R&R. Kag/Inu San/Mir
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't and I never will own Inuyasha very sadly. But I do own many mangas movies and anime so haha. Please read and review for me I'll be very glad when I get at least 10 reviews.  
  
It was a nice Saturday evening and Kagome was excited too because she just received something incredible. She just received 5 tickets to go on a cruise and knew exactly who she would invite. She jumped into the well and time traveled to the feudal era. When she came out of the well she was yelling so loudly that the birds left the trees and ran at full speed to Kaede's hut. There she found Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  
"Welcome back Lady Kagome how was your trip?" Miroku said  
"Hey Kagome how ya doin? Sango asked and Shippo jumped into her arms.  
"Oh my god you guys I have the best news in the world to tell you, but first where's Inuyasha?" she asked  
  
"I'm right here," he said in his usual tone "What's the good news that you're so anxious to tell us."  
  
"Oh well you all know how hard we've been fighting for the jewel shards and none of us really get a real bread, so I got these. She pulled out five tickets that said, "Welcome to Paradise."  
  
Sango and Miroku started to dance and cheer in circles yelling "YAY WE GET A VACATION!!"  
  
Shippo also started to dance and yell " I GET TO GO TO KAGOME'S TIME! YAY!  
  
"Yeah that's right Shippo-chan and Kirara gets to come too but she's considered a pet." Kagome explained.  
  
Kirara meowed  
  
Everyone then turned to Inuyasha who just sat there and said "Feh."  
  
Suddenly all the dancing stopped the cheering stopped and silence came along with all eyes on Inuyasha.  
  
Sango said, "So Inuyasha you don't want a nice fun ROMANTIC trip with Kagome-chan?!?"  
  
"SANGO" Kagome shouted, "Inuyasha come with us it'll be fun and relaxing for everyone," Kagome started to beg Inuyasha sweat dropped but didn't want to give in to her puppy eyes and said, "You guys go and have fun and take someone in replace of me I don't wanna go on a stupid trip!"  
  
Kagome felt sad but she didn't show it  
  
"Well if Lady Kagome can't persuade him to go lets take somebody else." Miroku said smiling evilly  
  
"What're you smiling about you letch?" Inuyasha barked  
  
"Oh nothing just thought we should invite.Kouga if you don't want to go.  
  
So Kagome has someone to talk to since me and Sango will be all tied-up." Miroku said perverted  
  
*WHACK* Sango just smacked Miroku and she was deep crimson  
Inuyasha had a nerve popping out of his forehead anime style and said, "Feh, I'll go then."  
  
"YAY! Really Inuyasha thank you so much." Then gave Inuyasha a big bear hug and left him blushing.  
  
"Okay the trip is in 3 days but I thought we should get settled in my time and we all need to go shopping for clothes and bathing suits." Miroku was smiling and drooling in the same time  
  
"Okay!" they all said excitedly but the Inu.  
  
They bid farewell for now and they all jumped into the well traveling through time again.  
  
*Kagome's Time*  
  
When they got to Kagome's time it was already sunset and they all climbed out of the well. Everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha wowed for like 15 minutes. Then Kagome finally moved them over to the house and again everybody moved.  
  
"Hi mom we're all here." Kagome yelled through the house  
  
"Oh." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Well Welcome. Kagome said you guys are taking a vacation."  
  
"Um, mom this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara."  
  
"Oh hi" and she seemed that she forgot to do something and ran to Inuyasha and rubbed his ears.  
  
"Okay lets make sleeping arrangements" Mrs. Higurashi stated. "Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku you guys can have the guest bedroom. I'll get the futon." They blushed.  
  
Then Kagome said, "Um mom! Where are me and Inuyasha supposed to sleep?" she asked dumbly  
  
Mrs. H. turned around surprised Kagome would ask such a question and said, "Well I assumed that you guys were going to sleep in your bed together. I mean it's not anything new." As she said this she walked to the kitchen and started making dinner.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were in deep blush of crimson.  
  
Sango and Miroku slid over to the two in anime style. "SO..." They both said.  
  
Kagome interrupted them by yelling, "NOTHING HAPPENED!"  
  
"They all backed away and finally she said, "Me, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are sleeping in my room and you two sleep in the guest room."  
  
Sango sighed in relief  
  
Miroku said, "Dang it."  
  
*WHACK* "Get your head out the gutter." They all yelled  
  
"Haha!" he said with 3 very large bumps on his head.  
  
By the time everything was settled it was already dinner and Mrs. Higurashi made Kagome's favorite oden along with meat, ramen, and both chocolate and strawberry shortcake.  
  
Everybody was drooling at the scent and they all pigged in just as bad as Inuyasha. (Now that's bad.)  
  
*In Kagome's room*  
  
It was Kagome and Sango because Shippo and Kirara were playing downstairs with Kagome's little brother.  
  
Sango turned to Kagome's desk and she noticed a picture frame of her, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo and on top of the picture frame it said Best Friends Forever. Then next to that picture she noticed another picture of Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sango said, "I remember this day it was so fun."  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said picking it up and she had a flashback  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was a nice day outside and for the first time she finally remembered to bring a camera.  
  
She noticed a villager walking by and she asked him, "Could you be so kind to push this button when I count to three?"  
  
"Yes anything for the young miko." "Thanks."  
  
After that picture was taken Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara went for a walk leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to themselves. Kagome was taking pictures of Kaede and other villagers, but she had one more film left and knew exactly what she was going to take.  
  
She asked another villager to take a picture on the count of three and she went behind Inuyasha who knew exactly what was going on even though he pretended not to. "Okay one.two." Inuyasha had jumped behind her and put his arms around his waist and catching her by surprise she was so shocked that by the time she said three she was still smiling. So it turned out to be a really good picture making them look like a couple.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Aww." Sango said  
  
Now they were just talking about the usual girl gossip of Miroku and Inuyasha. Then Sango remembered something and said, "So when did you and Inuyasha share this one person bed?" she asked in a Miroku plan  
  
"Well." Kagome blushed  
  
"You have to tell me." Sango yelled excited  
  
"Okay I'll tell you." Kagome said. "It was."  
  
Man I'm just so tired I already have MOST of the next chapter done but I'm tired now please review for me I'm desperate for review. It's like my 3rd story so be nice okay. 


	2. flashbacks and shopping

Disclaimer: You know the deal  
  
Last Chappie  
  
"Okay I'll tell you," Kagome said "It was."  
  
Now Chappie  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was the time of the new moon and Kagome was very worried about Inuyasha because it seemed that Naraku was getting closer to the village somehow. So Kagome asked him, "Inuyasha please just for one night tonight stay at my time with me because I'm worried about you and I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Then after about 1000 sits and begging he agreed he didn't show it but he was actually very happy that Kagome invited him to her house.  
  
The day of the new moon Kagome had to go to school and she received a really bad score and was sad, to nobody's surprise Hojo walked her home and had his arms around her and started to comfort her. It seemed that Kagome's grandpa asked Inuyasha to help clean so when Hojo walked her home he got mad. He didn't talk to her all night, they even had one of those arguments about Kikyo and now they were both very mad. That night all his powers were gone, and Kagome offered him the couch he seemed to have a nice sleep.  
  
In the middle of the night Kagome was sleeping and she and she was having a nightmare about how Naraku was killing everybody and Inuyasha was turning into a full demon. Naraku had said, "If he transforms all the time he'll never be the same he'll stay that way forever."  
  
Then Kagome started to scream from her bed Inuyasha's name she screamed loud enough for the whole house to hear, but Inuyasha was the first to be there.  
  
"Kagome wake up. I'm here now don't worry." He said shaking her.  
  
To his surprise she woke up and put her arms around his neck. Then let go because she realized what she just did. There was silence for a while and Inuyasha finally broke it saying, "I'm sorry Kagome about earlier I shouldn't have gotten mad." He apologized  
  
Again Kagome hugged him and said, "Inuyasha please stay here with me tonight I'm so scared I had a bad nightmare."  
  
Then she scooted over and he knew that she made that space for him. He stayed there that whole night holding her in his strong arms and Kagome felt as if nothing could happen. What they didn't know was that when Kagome screamed Souta was there and watched the whole thing and for some reason he always had a camera he took a nice snap of the two, and said, "You'll appreciate this later sis."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Kagome was blushing and Sango was in shock.  
  
Kagome started speaking again, "That day Inuyasha was." she didn't notice but Miroku and Inuyasha were on their way to the kitchen. When they heard the girls talking they stopped. ".so nice to me he made me feel so safe."  
  
Miroku nudged Inuyasha and gave him a perverted smile. Inuyasha blushed. He didn't notice Kagome like that night that much.  
  
"Sango tell me the truth, you have feelings for Miroku don't you?" Kagome said.  
  
"Okay I'll tell you if you tell me the truth about how you feel for Inuyasha."  
  
The boys both received blushes and now were anxious to listen "Okay!" Kagome said excitedly happy she'll know how her best friend feels."  
  
"Well, Miroku he's a nice guy and I like him, but sometimes he can be a pervert. Just a little is cute he overdoes it." Sango explained. "So tell me about Inuyasha!" she said excitedly  
  
Outside Miroku was smiling and had the most perverted smile on his face.  
  
Kagome blushed and said, "I hate him!"  
  
Sango and Miroku jaw dropped and Inuyasha's ears flattened. Then Kagome said, "I'm just kidding! Really to tell you the truth I do like him." Everybody lightened up especially Inuyasha. "But." Everybody lit down. "I know he still has feelings for Kikyo and I'm just a shard detector." She said that way too sadly.  
  
Inuyasha's ears dropped and he knew that it was time to go. 'I do like her but I just can't forget about Kikyo and she's more than a shard detector.' He thought.  
  
"you know I bought these tickets because I thought we could get to know each other, but it figures we're not because he didn't even want to come." She said  
  
Then she turned off the lights and closed the door with a "goodnight."  
  
Then she said, "Oh man Sango tomorrow will be so fun we're going shopping."  
  
*The Next day*  
  
It was around 9:00 and Kagome woke up to be in a room with nobody but her.  
  
"Where's Sango?" she asked herself  
  
When she reached the stairs she heard laughing she decided to see what all the commotion was. When she went downstairs she yelled, "MOM!!!" so loud the house shook.  
  
Her mother was showing pictures to Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo as baby Kagome.  
  
"Lady Kagome I like this picture." He held up a picture of Kagome naked as a baby. Miroku said.  
  
*WHACK* by both Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
"Don't be so peverted." They both yelled.  
  
"Kagome-chan you were a cute baby." Sango complimented  
  
"Kagome I don't want to be rude but you were fat." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome glared at him and said, "Inuyasha I wish we could SIT down and look at your baby pictures while you're SITting down and crawling from all of my SITS, and also I wish Sesshomaru would SIT and show me, but too bad because you're SITting here next to me." Kagome said too nicely.  
  
Inuyasha had dug himself out of a big crater. Then Souta took another picture out of his pocket and showed it to everybody except for Kagome and Inuyasha and they knew why. It was a very intimate picture of Kagome and Inuyasha in Kagome's bed of that night.  
  
"OOOOHHHHHHHH!" everybody said perverted  
  
"SOUTA how in the world did you get that picture." Kagome hollered  
  
"Sis you'll appreciate this one day." He said running from her death attack  
  
"I'll never appreciate this," she yelled, "Now bring your sneaky butt back over here."  
  
*Few Minutes Later  
  
"So Kagome you guys are going shopping?" Mrs. H asked  
  
"Uh, yeah that's okay?" Kagome asked  
  
"OOHH! Good Luck Inuyasha." Souta said.  
  
"Hm?" he said  
  
"Don't pay attention to him." Kagome said and glared at Souta again.  
  
"Have fun!" Kagome's mom said.  
  
They walked out the house and started towards the bus stop. Inuyasha was wearing baggy blue jeans with a white shirt. Miroku the same but with a red shirt. Sango and Kagome wore cute mini skirts with pink shirts.  
  
When the bus arrived everyone except Kagome jumped back.  
  
"Yo Kagome don't get close to that youkai." Inuyasha said worriedly.  
  
"Oh my god Inuyasha just get on it's not a youkai don't worry." She yelled  
  
The five did and she paid for the fairs. When they got on the bus all eyes were on them. People to the side of them were whispering something.  
  
"Shut Up!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"SIT! Don't talk like that again!" Kagome yelled.  
  
It happens that the old lady was talking about young people these days acting odd and looking very odd, but Inuyasha decided to drop the subject.  
  
"Finally!" Kagome said exiting the bus they finally got to the Tokyo Mall.  
  
They first went to the JC Penny's getting Inuyasha and Miroku some clothes Kagome was picking about a thousand items and mad e them model. Other girls also how cute Miroku and Inuyasha looked and started to whistle at them then Kagome and Sango gave them the LOOK. After the show she picked the shirts and jeans she liked the best.  
  
Inuyasha got three baggy jeans and a blue, black red, white, and gray shirt that showed his chest. Miroku got just about the same things.  
  
Then Sango said she was kind of hungry so her and Miroku went to get a shake while Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo went shopping for Shippo's clothes.  
  
They went to Gymboree and Kagome picked the most cutest clothes. When they went to the cashier the lady said, "Oh what cute clothes for your son, and he's so adorable!" she squeaked.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and looked at each other. Then giggled. Finally Kagome said, "Um, this is my little cousin and it's his birthday, and we're not to together, but thank you." She said pointing to people.  
  
"Feh like I'd be with this wench." He added  
  
"Well.um.thank you for shopping at Gymboreee." The cashier said trying not to start any more arguments.  
  
"Sigh" Kagome sighed very tired  
  
She found Miroku and Sango sitting down really cute, and Kagome interrupted, "Um Sango, I'm sorry to interrupt gut we have to get clothes and bathing suits!"  
  
"Oh okay." She replied  
  
They went to a dozen stores and when they went to Victoria Secret Miroku and even Inuyasha fell in love. Inuyasha picked up a thong sniffing it saying "Kagome what is this?" she blushed and snatched it.  
  
Now they were in Billabong searching for bathing suits Kagome and Sango found 10 bikinis and tried them on. Kagome came out the dressing room asking how it was. It was pink and a two piece. Inuyasha's jaw dropped he'd never seen her body so undressed. She asked him, "How does it look?"  
  
He couldn't even reply with a word only drool coming out of his mouth. She said finally, "I'll take that as a yes then, I guess I'll buy it then." She said  
  
Sango bought the same one but it was blue. When they bought everything the two girls walked out of the mall with two drooling boys behind them giggling.  
  
Man I'll update soon the next chapter is when there journey starts on the tour so plz read and then review kae luv you guyz 


	3. crazy paradise 3

Hey you guys I know I haven't updated in what months but I totally forgot about it and all but here I go now.  
  
That night when they got home everybody went to bed early Kagome was having a dream actually it was a nightmare. She was dreaming that Inuyasha saw Kikyo once again this time she said that she was going to take him to hell with her. He agreed. Kagome again had seen all this like all the other occurrences that they had. Inuyasha once again still couldn't smell her.  
  
"Kikyo.I want to live with you, but first I have to get your revenge I will revenge your death and kill Naraku that's what I've been living all this time for."  
  
Kikyo just smiled like she had everything worked out and the world belonged to her.  
  
"Inuyasha.no.Inuyasha.no.Inuyasha!"  
  
Downstairs Inuyasha heard his name being called and crawled upstairs on top of her on her bed and listened to her for a second then he heard Kagome say.  
  
"Inuyasha no don't leave me now. I want to be with you Kikyo doesn't even love you."  
  
'Is she dreaming about me.' He thought to himself. ' Is she dreaming about Kikyo and me?'  
  
Inuyasha was confused then SMACK Kagome had woken up and was deep crimson seeing a certain hanyou on top of her.  
  
He crawled off of her and said, "Feh.don't think I was trying to do anything to you I just thought u were getting hurt. I mean you were the one saying my name."  
  
Kagome just turned away and went outside and just started staring at the God Tree.  
  
She turned around to see a certain hanyou behind her. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then she broke the silence by saying, "Inuyasha do you even want to go on this trip with us, because I don't want to force you to go if you don't' want to."  
  
He didn't know how to respond 'Idiot just tell her that you actually like her and you like to spend time with her.' His mind was having one of those dramatic moments where they just talk to each other when he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Well.I came because I thought maybe we deserve a break from shard hunting for a while. Nothing personal about it at all."  
  
She just looked at the tree again and spaced off it was silence again then finally Inuyasha got the courage to do something, he walked next to her and he started to blush then he said, "Kagome you know this is my favorite tree."  
  
She just laughed.  
  
"What's so funny I'm telling you the truth?"  
  
"Well Inuyasha I should know this is your favorite tree I mean you sit on it everyday."  
  
He grabbed her hand and looked her into her eyes. She fell into a trance and looked into his eyes. He said, "That's not the reason it's my favorite tree. It's because it's where I met somebody special." He paused for a moment and she started to think who. He said, "Kagome it's important to me because I met you there. It's like my birthplace."  
  
He leaned in and he kissed her ever so gently. She opened her mouth and let entrance for his tongue into her and they kissed for seconds.minutes.hours.oh nobody kept track.  
  
They never did make it back to the bed but they fell asleep on the grass he wrapped her in his haori thingy. They looked at the stars all night long and kissed under the full moon. They woke up to a beautiful sunrise  
  
They never got to hear the end of it when they got inside the house questions like "Where have you been?" "What did you guys do?" "Why were you guys outside to begin with?" and etc.  
  
The didn't have time for this they had a taxi to catch to go on the boat Kagome wore black capris with a blue spaghetti strap that was kind of low. Sango wore white capris but with a pink halter-top that also went low that probably made Miroku drool a puddle. They had on flip-flops, and had about a dozen bags. Even though they were going for only a week.  
  
When they got to the cruise ship they were all in aw even Kagome. It was humongous it was like a mansion but floating. When they boarded the ship Miroku was in heaven all you could see on the beach (has a beach) were girls in skimpy little bikinis. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't care. Sango looked like she could kill somebody she had her fists balled and steam out of her ears. They checked into their room Kagome and Sango's room was next door to Miroku's and Inuyasha's. They all jumped onto their bed it felt so good not to have to worry about Naraku coming any time with his demons.  
  
Inuyasha decided to go take a walk, since he didn't have a tree to jump on so he decided to go on the deck. Miroku decided to take a nap while Kagome and Sango took showers to get ready to go explore the boat. Kagome took one in Miroku and Inuyasha's room and Sango took one in her own room. Being the pervert that he was Miroku took a nap in Sango's room after she went so maybe she would come out in her towel.  
  
Inuyasha was on the deck thinking about everything that's been happening on their quest lately, he didn't know how to explain it but he felt closer to Kagome when he was in her time. He felt more relaxed especially since in his time the demons would know of his weakness. Then he thought about the Kikyo thing going on and how this is affecting Kagome.  
  
He decided to put his thoughts aside to see if everybody else was ready to go to eat lunch or something. When he went in the room he thought that maybe Miroku was taking a shower, so he knocked to say he needed to get his other shirt so he could change. Thinking it was Miroku he just said, "Miroku I'm going in to get something."  
  
When he opened the door he found himself face to face with Kagome who was fully naked. He examined her body as he only seen it a couple of times. She blushed and he closed the door and went ever so closer to her. He put his arms around her and started to kiss her gently. She enjoyed it so much then he started to touch her when out of nowhere Sango walked in on them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" she yelled and said, "sorry didn't mean to interrupt." She ran out the door. Kagome moved away and wrapped a towel around herself. Inuyasha locked the door. He said, "Kagome if you're not ready I can wait for you to be." Kagome looked at him and said, "Inuyasha I love you but I don't know if you feel the same way, and thanks for considering my feelings." With that she walked out the bathroom and back into her room where she saw Sango with Miroku and whispering about what she just saw. Miroku got wide eyed when he saw Kagome in her little towel and Sango clapped her hands over her mouth. He said, "Well seems like my bathroom can be in use now." With that he left their room.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry if I interrupted.uh.so what happened anyways?"  
  
Kagome just looked at her and said that he came in trying to get something thinking that it was Miroku only in there and not her, then they both got IN THE MOMENT!!  
  
Sango thought that Kagome would be happy for this to happen since she knew that Kagome had liked Inuyasha, but then she noticed that Kagome seemed so sad.  
  
She wanted to know what seemed to hurt her friend so much and said, "What's wrong Kagome you always told me that you liked Inuyasha, how come you seem so sad now?"  
  
Kagome just looked at her and started to cry, "Sango I do like him but I know he likes Kikyo and what if he's just doing this because I remind him of her or something I mean how am I supposed to know that he likes me if he doesn't even show me."  
  
What they didn't know was that Inuyasha heard the whole thing and decided that he needed to do something.  
  
He went to Miroku and said, "Miroku how do you get a girl to know that you do like her once and for all?"  
  
Miroku raised his brow. "WHY?"  
  
"Because Kagome doesn't think that I like her for some reason and I want to prove to her on this trip once and for all that I do like her, and that Kikyo doesn't mean anything and that she's a thing in the past."  
  
"What did you and Kagome do in the bathroom anyways?" Miroku gave a perverted smile.  
  
SMACK* 'Why always me?' Miroku wondered to himself.  
  
'By the end of this trip I'm going to prove to Kagome that she's the girl for me and nobody else is. But how?'  
  
"Inuyasha.why don't you give Lady Kagome a nice romantic dinner and tell her how you feel w/o being so physical." Miroku said  
  
For once the old lecher was right. "Miroku you know when you want to be you can be so unperverted. You know if you think like that more often maybe you might be able to get Sango." 


	4. crazy paradise 4

Disclaimer: okay we all know I'm not Rumiko so yea I don't own anything okay. [sob sob sob]  
  
That night as Kagome cried on Sango, they thought of a good idea why not go all out and have a nice and fun sleepover but coed right. Sango got two pillows and got a sobbing Kagome up, she looked up and got a wicked smile on her face. They opened the door to the next room and watched the two boys sit there and talk about their love life.  
  
"So you think Sango likes it better if I don't act so perverted?" Miroku asked dumbfounded  
  
"Miroku do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
Miroku was thinking about this. "Miroku do you even like Sango or what, do you just pretend because you want to."  
  
"Do what you and Kagome were about to you know I heard."  
  
"Shut up this is serious."  
  
"Okay look I do like Sango, but I can't be serious because right now with all this Naraku stuff going on, and I don't know if I can be true to her. Out of all the girls I only really like Sango, and she's the one I want to bear my children."  
  
Inuyasha had nothing to say just sat there and said, "HAHAHA!!"  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Just that I never knew you had such a sensitive side."  
  
"Well I am a monk."  
  
"HAHAHAHA." They both laughed at that one.  
  
At the door the girls whispered "One.Two.Three.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
They went into the room Kagome attacked Inuyasha and Sango attacked Miroku the bopped them on their heads over and over even Inuyasha eventually fell to the ground. Miroku was thinking the whole time 'why is she beating me'  
  
Inuyasha got up and attacked Kagome (not literally) he was cracking up and jumped on her and tackled her to the bed. He was on top of her while she was sprawled.  
  
"So what do you call this game?" he asked  
  
"It's called a pillow fight"  
  
"OH" he said  
  
He then got up and took a pillow, now Miroku was trying to dodge Sango's attacks but he was no match for a demon slayer. He grabbed a pillow and they had an all out battle for who knows how long. Eventually someone came knocking on their door asking what all the noise was about.  
  
They felt embarrassed like little kids arguing and acting dumb.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome bridal style and thought to ask her now to join her for dinner. He said "So Kagome how about you and me dinner together by ourselves."  
  
She blinked and said, "What"  
  
"Me and you a little nice dinner in here. What do you think tomorrow at 8:00? I know the perfect place."  
  
"Okay, long as the bathroom incident doesn't happen again."  
  
"HAHA! Yea okay."  
  
Miroku and Sango heard this and looked at each other rubbing their hands together.  
  
The next day Inuyasha and Miroku went to the store he didn't know what really to do, but the only person he could turn to was Miroku ((). Miroku told him that he should get her a little present but not something all that big and great. He said maybe he should get her a necklace that was a locket with a heart that would be very cute and romantic, but not off the charts. He bought her a necklace that had a heart on it and it opened up and said "Together Forever"  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
That night Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door. When she opened it Inuyasha was in awe he didn't know what to say she was so pretty. She had on a pink sundress that went above her knees and it was backless and she had on a matching purse with flip- flops.  
  
Inuyasha was just looking sexy. (He could be wearing w/e you want him to be. Even nothing. Lol)  
  
He had one arm behind his back and revealed to Kagome a dozen white roses. Kagome blushed then she said thank you. Inuyasha put one arm around Kagome's waist and another on top of her eyes as he walked her outside showing her where they were going to eat.  
  
It was the most magnificent sight ever. Inuyasha picked the most magnificent spot of all. You could see all the stars and the full moon. It was a table set for two a table with candles and the napkins folded all so pretty.  
  
He took his hands off of her eyes, she was in shock she couldn't believe that he did this all for her. (Oh yea don't ask how he got the money. He could've robbed somebody or found it or just think of your own reason.) He pulled back the chair for her as Miroku taught him to. They sat down looking into one another's eyes for a long time.  
  
Kagome finally said, "Inuyasha what made you think of doing this today?"  
  
That was caught by surprise. He said, "Because I want to show you exactly how I feel for you. Me and Miroku heard you guys talking of how you liked me but you didn't think I felt the same way for you, I thought that this would be a perfect way to show you how I feel."  
  
Kagome blushed she was thinking ' I wonder what else he heard'  
  
"Well this was very nice of you Inuyasha." She said.  
  
"Oh that's not all either, of course I had to be a gentleman and buy you something." He pulled out the necklace from his pocket and got up out of his seat and put it on her neck for her. It was perfect it looked wonderful. She looked at it and saw it said "Together Forever".  
  
She started to cry and said, "This is so beautiful thank you Inuyasha I don't know how I'll ever repay you."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
They had a beautiful dinner. Well the table wasn't exactly what you call clean after Inuyasha got through with all of his food. Inuyasha and Kagome talked about old times and had so much fun. At the end of the night before he took Kagome out they sat at the top of the ship thanks to Inuyasha's jumping and Inuyasha had another surprise for her he had a little picnic spot just for them. With a blanket they laid together, and stared at the stars. She laid on his chest which stuck out.  
  
She said, "Inuyasha after the jewel is complete what do you think will happen? Do you still want to be a full fledged demon?"  
  
"Hmm.in the past couple of months that I've been with you and Sango and the gang the more I realized I have friends that care for me no matter what form I'm in. Also if I eat the jewel and become a demon than you would think of a bunch of excuses to stay in your time since we're not looking for it. So I think I'll stay a half demon I mean I'm as strong as 2 really strong demons."  
  
"Hmm. That's a good answer."  
  
"Oh yea Kagome another reason why I don't want to be a demon is because I like myself how I am especially when I'm with you. You don't care if I was a purple demon or what. So wherever you are is where I want to be."  
  
"Inuyasha.I don't know about you being a purple demon but the rest is so sweet." She laughed  
  
They were talking about when they first met and how Inuyasha wanted to kill her at first and how he used to only think of her as a jewel detector.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha don't you think you and I have gotten a lot more closer than when we first met?"  
  
"Oh yea a lot more. Because now you're more than a jewel detector or a double now you're someone I think as special."  
  
With that Kagome kissed Inuyasha and they kissed under the moonlight night forever.  
  
What the two didn't know was that Sango and Miroku were learning how to use a camcorder and they were video taping the whole thing.  
  
Okay plz review and um. gimme more ideas on the story. HAPPY NEW YEARS 


End file.
